Halo: Dawn on Reach
Halo: Dawn on Reach Halo: Dawn on Reach is a (FICTIONAL) animated series with animation similar to Halo Legends, taking place in the early-mid days of the invasion of reach. Backstory The Spartan III program was a striving spartan program, more and more Spartans being put into duty by the day, but one day, that all changed, reach was suddenly attacked by the covenant and winter contingency was declared; all the Spartans were to be sent to reach. Even though some didn't arrive, most did. And 99.9% of them would be doomed to death. Dawn As the sun rose above the snow-capped mountains near Fort Madrid Iberia, a new day was marked, little would the insurrectionist force know, they were about to be hit. Hard. On a mountain a mere 100 meters away from the back-wall of the fort, two spartans overlooked the area. Mark-992 and Jack-993, mark would lower his sniper's scope from his face. Mark: See anything? Jack: No, snow's still pouring in. Mark: I'll see if command will come pick us up.. Jack would attempt to reach for his helmet, but it rolls off the side and down a steep slope, in a jumbled reaction, he attempted to grab it but fell down from the perch and onto the slope, rolling down in a cartoon-like fashion. The roll would stop as he hits his helmet and goes over it, landing on a rock. He would climb from the ground and grab the helmet, placing it firmly on his head and activating his comms unit. Mark: You okay? Jack: Yep.. Slope's too steep for me to climb up, I'll see if theres a way around it. Scanning the nearby area, He noticed the snow blinded his field of vision, he decided to head towards a orange light perched in the sky nearby. A minute trek would lead him to the back-wall of the fort (In the actual episode this would be shortened) in which he sees the orange light hanging on the side of it, using it as a climbing tool, he grabs onto it firmly and pulls it out, the sharp end of it chiseling the snow-covered stone as he climbed. Reaching the top of the wall, he unholstered his DMR, checking the local area. About four insurrectionists were the only thing he see, so, he entered the guard tower on the edge of the wall, activating a spotlight. Insurrectionist 1: And then he was all like "BOOSH BOOM" Insurrectionist 2: Cool! The spotlight glared into their eyes, they made soft screams and hid their faces from the light. Before they knew it, they were dead. Jack turned the corner, almost being spotted by a insurrectionist. He pulled out his combat knife and ran to the side of the canteen. The insurrectionist approached and he cut the insurrectionist's throat. He checked the window, two people were in the canteen, he took the knife from the insurrectionist and threw it through the window, it landing in one's' eye. Jack broke through the window and performed a headshot on the wounded one with his magnum, turning it to face the other one, he fired two rounds into the insurrectionist's stomach area. After the canteen was cleared, he realised he just used non-silenced weaponry, and dove out the window as the door was kicked down. Insurrectionist 1: Nobody's here! Commander: Or, someone is nearby. Jack would walk towards the edge of the canteen, and an insurrectionist jumped the corner and kicked him onto the ground, two others came and aimed their MA5C's. A bullet is put through one's skull, the other one turning to meet a knife. The last one was gunned down by multiple sniper shots. Mark: You okay? Jack: Yeah, just a kick. Mark: Gas reserve's just down the road. Jack: On it. Jack would check to see the snow is clearing up and time is being fried, in an unprofessional way, he shoots the gas tank twice and a chain-reaction starts. The two would run to the edge of the water where a hovering pelican is waiting, they jump onto it, mark only grabbing on by the turret and it takes off before the explosion can reach them. Mark would be helped into the pelican by a marine. Jack: Done fooling around? Mark: Shut up, I could've executed that mission alone. Jack: Jealous? Mark: Jealous?! I'll fry your lit- Pilot: Guys, guys, shut up, important message coming through from.. Colonel Holland? Mark: What? Since when did he gives us messages? Pilot: I dunno, playing it. A winter contingency announcement is made. Mark: We have to get back to the base! Pilot: Calm down, no rush, its only an hour's flight away. The camera zoomed out from the pelican leaving the frozen tundra and cut to a base perched between a snow-capped mountain and the sea, alpine areas covering the landscape. The camera zooms out from a magazine being loaded into a DMR then being fired. James: Calm down.. You've been target practicing all morning. Jackson: No need to calm down.. My aim is terrible, you saw the last mission. I missed every single one of those elites. James: We all know your not a marksman, Jackson, your just trying to be. The truth is.. Well, your a melee kind of guy. Jackson: Just because; A: Im an engineer, B: Im better with a melee weapon that a rifle, doesn't make me not a marksman. James: Alright, have your arguement. A pelican lands on the pad nearby. Mark and Jack walk out. James: Look who's here. Mark: James, gotta tell you something. James: Yeah? Mark: Come with me. Mark and james walk off, jack walks over to jackson. Pilot: Hey, jack! Jackson: What? Jack: He means me.. Idiot. Pilot: Did you get your AI yet? Jack: Soon. Jackson: AI? I've never known anything about us getting an AI! Jack: They dont trust you, infact, they think your the first one who'll be killed. Jackson: Well, they're stupid then. Jack: Yeah, we'll, maybe this is all just some kind of game they're playing. Morning